Many people today have back problems. Work belts providing back support have become a very integral part of today's society. These belts provide support for the back and enable people to move with comfort. These belts are now being required to be worn by many employers of hardware stores and automotive shops in order to eliminate employees receiving serious back problems. These belts are often worn by people sitting at spectator events when they have to sit for a long, extended period of time. However, there is a problem with these belts in that these belts do not provide heat or cold temperatures.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,072,455 issued to St. Ours describes a belt having on at least one surface having one or more pockets to receive replaceable packets of refreezable material. The gel is refreezable only. In addition, this belt does not supply a lumbar support. The belt is used to reduce the body temperature in a hot environment.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,409 issued to Grim describes a back support of elastic material which carries a gel pad and an air bladder. The gel pad may be used for heating or cooling. The air bladder must be present.
It would be desirable if such devices could also provide a back support while doing the exercise program or daily activities such as walking, sitting etc. Additionally, it would be desirable if such device could conveniently function to hold personal objects of the user.